Rivers of Time
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Secrets are revealed and it's time for changes to be made. how will Kagome handle these new responsibilities? As if she didn't already have enough! M for later chapters, character death in first chapter


Minako sighed, glancing expectantly at the well house. If Kagome stuck to her routine, she was due any day now from her adventures in the feudal era and there was something she could not hide from her only daughter any longer. She heard her son entering the house as well and smiled," Souta, I am in the kitchen. Hurry with your homework, your sister should be home soon and I need to talk with both of you. " She called out to him. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard her father in law cough to get her attention.

" Finally going to tell them are you?" he said, arching a bushy brow at her, surprised to be certain. However he was simply relived she was finally coming clean to the children.

"Mom! I'm back!" came Kagome's voice from the back door, the young woman slipping out of her outdoor shoes and putting on a pair of house slippers before she entered the kitchen. Brown eyes met blue and Minako smiled warmly at one of the two most precious things in her life.

"Mrow." Came Buyo's grumpy meow from beside her, making her smile and lovingly stroke the feline's fur. Setting the food she had just finished onto the table, Minako called her family to the table, nervously fiddling with the ring her husband had given her so many years ago, a sad smile on her lips.

Kagome frowned at her mother's expression, her gut saying something was up and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Astute Souta frowned as well, sitting down after he gave his sister a quick hug in greeting, his excitement at seeing her again dimmed at his mother's serious expression.

" I'm glad you're home Kagome, please, make your plates, all of you. We can talk while we eat." Minako ordered firmly, with all of the love a mother holds for her dearest. She shot her father in law a sad frown before speaking once every one had a plate.

"I suppose a good place to start would be with Buyo, or as you would recognize her, Kirara." She said, the cat stepping back and bursting into a familiar torrent of harmless flames, leaving a small kitten demon in place, red eyes looking on Kagome before flames flared up once more, this time revealing a young woman with Kirara's markings and coloration.

Kagome was aware her jaw was flapping open and shut like fish, but she could not process what she was seeing, not fully. The nekomata's smile was kind and she chuckled affectionately," Certainly you can't be that surprised. I did vow to look after Sango and Kohaku's family as long as I lived. Not in so many words, but still. " she smiled, seeming to stop herself from saying more, instead circling and hugging the stunned priestess before shooting Minako a pointed glance to continue, Allowing Kagome time to process the tidbit she had let slip with a Cheshire grin.

Kagome's mother sighed, taking a bite of her food to prolong the secret she was certain at the very least her daughter would be upset to hear. She had no idea how Souta would take the news, but Kagome had unknowingly suffered due to Minako's omission. Swallowing and steeling herself she spoke," As Kirara has mentioned, your father's family is descended from the demon Hunter clan you travel with. However… my side of the family is not so cut and dry. " she began, making both of her children widen their eyes, both utterly silent, staring expectantly at their mother. " I want to apologize now in advance Kagome. I should have come clean when you first fell through the well, however I was More than a little scared and apprehensive about how things could be affected when you learned the truth. "

Kagome swallowed a little apprehensively, cerulean eyes wide wondering just what her mother could be keeping from her. The last thing she expected was for her mother to remove the ring her father had given her, or the sudden shifts of her mother's features. She now looked into eyes very much like her own, the laugh lines around her mother's mouth smoothing out considerably. A familiar warm energy brushed over Kagome's senses, demonic energy, though it was not hostile. "I am an otter demon." She announced, striving not to squirm under the stares of her children. A heartbeat of silence, then another. Kirara was the one to break the silence.

" More than just an otter demon. Your mother's clan are guardians of the River of Tim e. It's why you can travel back and forth between the warring states and current times, not that the me from there is aware as of yet " she explained to help the struggling demoness to get out what needed to be shared.

Kagome felt numb. Her mother was a demon, and from the markings an title her long-lived feline friend shared, a powerful one. It explained why her mother was able to accept Inuyasha so easily, and all of her adventures. It actually answered a lot about her mother she took for granted but shouldn't have now that she was thinking back on all of her trips home. But that meant she was at least half demon as well right? But she was a priestess, or at least able to use holy power. Was that because of her being Kikyo's reincarnation?

Kagome's grandfather sighed, watching the whole scene with a forlorn cast in his old gaze. If she were sharing this with them, then his duty was nearly done and he only felt sad knowing soon his beloved, if disrespectful grandchildren we're about to go through some very rough times indeed. " Whenever you are ready I can lift the bindings on them Minako." He said.

She gave the old man a sad smile, knowing what it would cost him, shaking her head," Not yet dad." He was her father in law but he was just as important to her as her blood father, tears pricking her eyes though she couldn't break down yet. Squaring her shoulders she held up a hand to silence her children," just hold your questions. None of this is easy. You are both practically grown, I can't shelter you much longer. It is as Kirara said. We are from a prestigious clan responsible for maintaining the flow of time. It is not just a straight line, but a river that has many winding twists and turns, and it at times gets dammed up. Each generation has one cataclysmic event they must prevent and yours is nearly here. The two of you are going to have to stop whatever event it is that has made it where there are so few demons here in this time. I can not see it but the four of us are going to go back to the feudal era and while I can not directly interfere, I can be there for support and advice." She turned sad eyes from her children back to her late husband's father. She swallowed the knot in her throat and continued," Once we go through the well together, this shrine, this life we've lived, all of it will be gone from the memories of those we've interacted with. This was a special pocket of time for you both to be raised safely until you were ready to come into your power. I should have allowed you to grow into your nature's naturally and I am sorry we are going to have to have a crash course, but it can not be undone. Even controlling time does not make one all-knowing or all powerful."

Kagome felt faint and a glance at Souta's impossibly wide eyes had her worrying for him as well. He looked as if he couldn't decide if he should be amazed, terrified or upset. She could only imaging the expression she bore. " Why tell us now though?" She asked, unease settling more firmly in her guy as she caught the somber mood of the three adults.

"You're nearing your maturity, Souta won't be far behind you, and you must, absolutely must find an appropriate mate before that happens. Love for you Kagome, is not so easy as it should be, and it's not fair, but it is what it is. As the eldest, your choices will have a considerable more weight to affecting the outcome of whatever event it is you are to circumvent, or make happen." She explained, now blue eyes growing far away and slight flat.

Souta's brows furrowed as he spoke up," what was your event?" he asked. When she did not answer right away, Kirara spoke up," hers was the Hindenburg. Not every choice you two will make will be easy. At times you will have to choose, a few for the many, or many for special few. It is a heavy weight for two so young, but it is your burden and responsibility. " she explained. Kagome felt wetness down her cheeks as she realized she was crying, much as her mother was currently as well. Not even second guessing her actions she found herself by her mother, wrapping her arms around the considerably less frail woman, feeling her brother join her as she heard her grandfather rising and shuffling towards the storage pantry. Assuming he was getting the cookies her mother liked keeping on hand for blue days Kagome thought nothing of it, squeezing her tightly and trying to reassure the woman who had given her life and raised her, even after her father's passing. She still had a lit to wrap her head around, but there would be time for it later. Even if her mother had lied to her, she did it for the right reasons, trying to protect her children.

Feeling her children comforting her, Minako's crying strengthened with renewed vigor. Kirara watched the trio with a mournful smile, spotting little Souta wiping away his tears and trying to sound less affected by his mother's tears than he was," wait, didn't you say the four of us? " he asked looking around, wondering if Kirara had to stay here without them.

His grandfather coughed, having come back with a black box." Indeed. I do not have a body fit for time travel Souta. I have one last duty to you two, and that is to remove the bindings on your demon blood. Neither of you carries human blood in your veins, your mother's line ensured that. You have the souls of humans, feeling things as strongly as we do, and you must guard your humanity carefully. You have both made me very proud to call you my grandchildren." He said as he opened the box is voice gruff but his eyes dry and his hands steady. Minako released her children and hugged the old man gingerly. He coughed back a noise that might have been a so before regaining his composure. " Souta, you're the patriarch of the family now. My old bones are done with their duties and just want to rest. Don't doubt your instincts boy, they won't lead you astray. Look after your sister." He turned to Kagome, cupping her face and seeming to truly take her in before signing," Inuyasha isn't the one for you, trust an elder's word on that. You'll know the man who will help you steer the river of time and navigate the waters of life. There will be bumps and pitfalls, but your heart will find it's other half, likely in that of a full demon if my intuition isn't wrong. Just make sure he is the right one." He cautioned, hugging both of the children to him before grabbing a beautiful dagger from the box and slicing his palm, pulling every last bit of his holy power to the blood pooling in his withered cool hand. Setting aside the crimson stained blade he pulled a small vial of clear water from the box, handing it to Kagome and then another to Souta. A third one he opened one handed and poured into the pooled blood, mixing them. " drink my dear ones, and wash away the trappings of this human illusion. Wash away the disguise and embrace the truth of who you were meant to be." He said, his voice holding a strength neither had heard before, the man seeming to grow younger, stronger for a moment as he dipped a finger into the mixture, drawing a half sun on each of their foreheads with his own life blood.

Kagome and Souta obeyed instinctively, neither seeing the fresh flood of tears from their mother as she waited until he lifted his finger from Souta's forehead and hugged the old man tightly.

The younger ones each gasped, paralyzed as they fleet heat wash over them, scorching them from the inside out crying out when they watched their grandfather seem to crumple and wither away, the heat washing over them hotter and hotter until neither could stand it. Finally, as his body faded into gentle lights that danced around them a moment, almost happily, they felt the cool rush of water, seeming to wash away their pain. Kirara moved to them then, wrapping the family in her warm embrace.

Kagome she shifted a little, her body fuller, more of a woman's body, her large almond shaped eyes still as blue as they had been before, her ears pointed, her new fangs and claws dainty and lending her features a Fey like edge. On her forehead was a crisp semi sun in crimson, though it was impossible to tell if it was rising or setting. Souta's eyes were a familiar violet that gave away their heritage. He too bore a match sun to Kagome's, and he had grown taller, broader in the shoulders, looking like a full grown man despite being five years Kagome's junior. He too bore the claws and fangs of his demon heritage. They all huddled like that for a few minutes more before, reluctantly Minako pulled herself together.

" There is a crate in the well house we can take with us. I prepared it ahead of time, when Kagome started traveling back to Edo. It is a collection of things to help us, though they will need to be guarded carefully, lest they fall into the wrong hands." She said, her voice still shaky but growing stronger.

They nodded, wiping their eyes as Kirara took the lead. Kagome looked to the feline.

" You lead me to the well house on purpose didn't you?" she accused.

The fire cat shot her a half smirk over her shoulder and shrugged," I played my role as I was supposed to. Although I will miss the treats of this world until we get back." She sighed mournfully. Souta lifted the crate his mother pointed out, amazed at how light it felt.

" All together now, let's go." His mother ordered touching each of them as Kirara shifted into a female version of her Buyo disguise. At Kagome's expression her mother arched a brow, " It wouldn't do for Kirara to see herself now would it? " she asked, relaxing at her children's understanding expressions.

"Buyo" jumped on to Minako's shoulder and they stepped from the edge of the well into the dark depths. Blue light engulfed them and Souta marveled at the lights that swirled around them before it deposited them gently on the other side of the well, the dark night sky above them filled with more stars than Souta had ever seen in his entire life.

Kagome enjoyed the view with her heightened senses, surprised at how much better she felt with the fresh clean air filling her lungs. It was almost overwhelming, all of the new sensations, but they felt right to her. She felt whole in a way she hadn't felt… ever now that she thought about it. Even before part of her soul had been called to reanimate Kikyo, she realized something had always felt like it was missing.

" Keh, you're back early" came a gruff voice from outside of their line of vision, at the top of the well. Kagome bunched her muscles, deciding to try out her new abilities and leapt upwards, shocked when she cleared the lip of the well, Souta following suit and his mother after him, none of them as shocked as the half breed who started blankly at them as he processed what he was seeing," what the-?" he was interrupted by a " Sit boy." That had him eating dirt before he could cuss in front of her mother. " I'll explain what can be explained when everyone is together. I don't want to go over this more than I have to. " she said preemptively, leading the way towards the village. Souta glanced at his childhood hero before following his sister, still carrying the crate. Their mother felt pity for the dog and crouched beside him, helping him up and giving him a gentle smile," Everything will make sense soon." She promised, trusting her daughter's judgement on who in this era would be informed of the truth. As they left the clearing, the mysterious bone eaters well faded from existence as if it had never been.

After greetings and explanations were made, they all settled in to put their heads together on what could be the task they were set to change. It was the young fox who gave them a potential lead.

" Maybe it has something to do with Naraku since he's still not dead." He offered, gesturing to the half completed jewel Kagome kept with her.

Minako smiled at the bright young fox, understanding why her daughter was so fond of him, already viewing the kitchen as her grandpup. Miroku nodded his agreement to Shippo's suggestion," He is certainly prone to meddling and not anything positive." He added, his handsome face solemn as he considered the ramifications of the news and the fact his friend was not as humans he had thought.

Inuyasha was sulking in the corner, fuming over the news as well.

Kaede spoke up, her words darkening the dogs already dark mood. " As ye have made no progress in the hunt for shards or the fight against the half demon Naraku, perhaps ye should focus on the absence of a partner. "

Minako nodded her agreement at the elder's words, agreeing fully. " You all can begin your journey tomorrow. You two need your own weapons made and you can seek out potential partners while you seek out Totosai." She said, smiling as she watched the fire cat sniffing curiously at her own feline companion.

" Aren't you coming with us?" Souta asked. His mother shook her head, "I will stay here to protect the village and help Lady Kaede." She answered shooting the old woman a reassuring smile, seeing a bit of her late father in law in her wise gaze.

It was Shippo who glanced between the three of them and noticed Minako did not bear the sun mark. He asked as much and draw a small chuckle from the eldest otter demon," That's simple. That is my husband's family crest, Higurashi, not my own . " she answered with a smile. Her own markings were faint blue swirls that highlighted her cheekbones, though they only seemed to show with she tilted her head in a certain way in the light, shimmering against her tanned skin. Glistening waves kissed her high cheekbones and when Shippo glanced at Kagome and Souta he finally noticed them baring similar, subtle markings.

Their talks turned towards the plans for where they would start the search for Totosai. Sango shot Kagome a look that promised girl time to talk about other topics as soon as possible before the demon hunter was struck by a thought that had her giggling. She tried to quiet them so as not to wake the little fox who had fallen asleep before she shared, " It makes so much sense how you always find the hot springs now." She said making the others laugh as well before she yawned and Minako smiled motherly at all of them, " That's enough, all of you to bed. " she said gently.

\--Rivers of Time--

So this is a new thing that's been stuck in my head for a couple of days. Sesshomaru comes in next. I will work on my other stories as well but I don't know when. There's a lit going on, including my aunt and Grandpa bother being diagnosed with cancer, so…. I'm doing what I can but please be patient with me.

Read and review love you all and hope you enjoy.


End file.
